How do I love thee?
by CampionSayn
Summary: Many pairings are apart of these drabbles, but all of them are very deep and very important. Some more than others, but still...includes ChasexKimiko, JackxWuya, OmixKatnappe, RaixClay, etc.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Drabbles focussed on the whole spectrum of the XS universe.

A/N: This is a kind of thank you to all those that have reviewed my other fics. Lord knows I've got plenty of time to write these since it's Christmas break.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- It's all about us

People thought it to be immoral and wrong. If that was the price to pay for their love, then the two woman would deal with that.

"They don't trust you. And for that I'm sorry."

Green eyes looked into light blue as the aged witch held the fire dragon in her arms, understanding the position they had brought upon themselves.

"I know. So am I."

#2- Sin City

The tall dark haired man looked above himself to the rooftops, searching for the form of the blonde he had become attached to.

Deadly little Katnappe.

"Hello, Chase. What brings you to this humble hole in the wall place?"

#3- She's a Rebel

"I reckon' a bomb with a short fuse is a lot more trust-worthy than you."

Black eyelashes flashed innocently at the tall blonde cowboy as the Heylin cat lover leaned into him, purring when Clay tensed up.

#4- Beauty and the Beast

"That hurts!!"

Ashley scrunched her face up as rough and angry wind hit her face, the Brazilian's fuery evident as she took the cloth away once again.

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"If you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well... you shouldn't have been in the Wu vault."

"Well you should grow up and deal with it."

#5- Live Free, Die Hard

The air-bag, in Jack's defence, wasn't supposed to deploy quite so quickly, but at least he had stopped Clay from recking the car.

"Um, sorry about that."

The cowboy simply snorted, trying to get the dust out his nose.

#6- Don't let go

"Will you forgive me if I feel this way?"

Blue eyes softened as Omi began to twiddle his thumbs, stepping from foot to foot nervously.

Kimiko had never felt this way either, but Omi was making it work.

#7- Single White Female

Kimiko cried the whole week after Rai's funeral. Master Fung said it wouldn't bring him back. He was right.

When the Fire Dragon met Ashley's parents, they said that for years they tried to convince her that Jack's death wasn't her fault. But she couldn't forgive herself for surviving.

So everyday, Kimiko tried to forgive the troubled female for what she'd done to Rai. Then, the blue eyed girl tried to do what the blonde couldn't; forgive herself.

She knew what can happen to someone who doesn't.

#8- Thief and the Cobbler

Across the golden tower where the Shen Gong Wu was situated was a tight-rope. Atop said tight-rope, Omi could just make out Jack with what looked to be a very long stick.

"Finally, the benefit from my parents being circus people." The redhead muttered, trying with all his might not to look down.

#9- Tears to Shed

From where Wuya sat quietly, she could easily see Katnappe shudder with silent sobs, the cold of the evening not even noticable to her.

#10- Clay Pigeons

"Raimundo could you please stop poking the body with the stick."

Rai blushed slightly at the order the golden eyed man had giving, drooping said stick after.

#11- My Fair Lady

"Claws in you cat! How dare you show your temper to me!"

Black clothed arms slackened as the prince of darkness set Ashley down on a three hundred dollar sofa, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, what's to become of me? What's to become of me?!" She asked in a sort of retoricle way, curling up into a ball as Chase just stared at her.

"What? How should I know what's to become of you?"

"You don't care! I know you don't care! You wouldn't care if I was dead anymore than you'de miss them slippers."

He blinked, prepairing to correct her mistake in wording, but decided against it.

#12- In and Out

"I just came out at my big flowers and family and catered wedding! In front of my friends, recorded for national television broadcasting! Martha Stewart is furious!!"

Okay, so the last sentence was weird, but Rai didn't give a rat's ass as he threw a punch at Chase, grabbed his bike and sped to the nearest bar within a ten mile radius.

#13- The Secret Garden

"What do they do with children in China? Carry you around in a basket?"

"How dare you talk to me with such disrespect!"

Shock crossed Clay's features as the short, yellow boy stood tall, almost looking threatening. But, to Clay, he just looked full of himself.

#14- Charlotte's Web

"Why'd you save me, Wuya? I've never been able to do anything for you."

The Heylin witch paused in the doorway, contemplating a proper answer for Omi.

"You have been my friend, which, in a way, is an astounding thing."

#15- Everbody's Fool

Rain twisted about the two females as the contest came to an end, both parties' blood on the ground, their skin torn in places.

"You're a fool Wuya. Without that mask you can't hide your fear or yourself."

Green eyes darkened at the fire dragon's words, running with blind rage in a ditch attempt at victory.

#16- Poor Unfortunate Souls

"What was that, Jack? I can't hear you!" Tha taunting voice of Chase Young echoed as the redhead tried to speak, the immortals grip on his throat tightening as he struggled.

"Leave 'im alone Chase, you're killing 'im!"

Clay wasn't used to defending Spicer, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't right to fight hurt someone who couldn't defend himself.

#17- Milo and Otis

"What is that?"

Wuya looked up to what the young monk of water was pointing at, spotting above her head an old nest, one from her own years in the temple.

"It's a dreaming nest. We used to sleep in it if we wanted a good dream. It always worked, too." She reminessed, a grin spreading on her face.

#18- Beetlejuice

Silence reigned as the blonde Xiaolin and the golden eyed Heylin stood their ground, neither advancing or retreating.

"Go ahead," Chase finally spoke," Make my millenium."

#19- Perfect Score

"So daddy doesn't love you anymore and you decide to break into his office just to piss him off. How inventive!"

Ashley stared at the Brazilian stoicly as the realization of what he'd just said came to him.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did. And you're right."

#20- Eternal Sunshine of the spotless Mind

Laying in the middle of an ice rink wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but right at the moment Rai and Kimiko were happy to be there. And they could stay in this happiness for now, at the very least.

#21- Party Girl

The lights of the club danced about as Wuya moved with trembling legs about the dance floor, the drugs from those dealers starting to work their magic.

Looking about with half lidded eyes she couldn't tell if the hand the had grabbed her arm gently, but firmly was real or not.

"C'mon darlin', let's get ya' home."

Well, the Texan accent was real enough.

#22- Pieces of April

"Are you Jack? Jack with the new stove?"

A red eyebrow quirked as the little yellow tenant from one floor above him approached with a turkey so undercooked a trained vet could very well revive it.

#23- Big Girls Don't Cry

"I hope you know that this has nothing to do with you."

Rai bowed his head. Yes he knew, but Kim really didn't need to know that since she was leaving.

#24-Zero to Hero

"I have got twenty-four hours to get rid of this bozo," Jack began, descending threateningly towards Katnappe who was holding a tiny catnip mouse, wearing a t-shirt with a picture of the Wind dragon on it.

"And you are wearing his MERCHANDICE!!"

#25- Gomenosai

Sleep slipped from Wuya's eyes as she heard the steps of a large blonde Texan enter her room,m announcing himself politely.

"Got a present for ya' Wuya."

She could see what he spoke of as he held up a small black box about four by five inches. A ring box.

#26- If you could only see

"He says he loves me."

The other Xiaolin dragons looked at Omi sadly, understanding how this could make him feel. Sure as ever that he had lost another piece of his innocent nature to Chase Young.

But the strange thimng was that the water dragon didn't even look all that confused or saddened.

#27- Daytrippers

The underbrush that was New York city's litter moved past Ashley's feet as she ran quickly towards the retreating figure of Kimiko. The Japanese girl's eyes staring blankly at the scenery as she crossed her arms in an attempt to gain heat.

When Ashley finally caught up she simply grabbed Kimiko's arm and walked with her, in silence until she finally asked,

"Where ya' goin' Miss Tohomiko?" In a poor Brooklyn accent.

"I'm lookin' for a river boat to take me out of this here city." The blue eyed girl replied in an equally poor accent.

They smiled at each other, understanding evident.

#28- Interview with a Vampire

Stepping upon the last step of the old stair-case, the Brazilian caught sight of the one person he had been expecting to see for about a hundred years.

He looked worse than Rai thought he would, cowaring in a corner wearing the clothes of a nobleman. Poor Omi.

"So, you found me."

"Yes."

#29- You can't take me, I'm free

The cowboy of the Xiaolin had never, ever thought that he would have to take on Chase Young alone. After all, the aged Heylin had no interest in the earth element. Wuya was a key example of his dislike for the element.

So, one could assume that Clay was rather surprised by the invitation to battle the warrior.

#30- Heartbreak Hotel

"I'm gettin' so lonely, baby! I'm gettin' so lonely, baby! I'm gettin' so lonely, I could die----"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you sound like a chipmunk when you sing that song?"

"Rai! When- How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Omi. Trust me."

#31- The Others

Calm of an strange and wonderful kind had settled in as Kimiko lay on the floor of the catacombs with Omi. The things they had known shifting with the things they knew now.

"So, if we're dead... that means that Rai and Clay died in the war."

The blue eyed girl sighed, knowing full well what he was trying to say," Yes, they did."

And that meant that they had moved on, unlike fire and water who now were neither in the land of death or the land of living, but rather somewhere in between.

"And that means this house is ours."

#32- The Invisible

Walking into someone's house without knocking was never strongly advised, but Katnappe had gotten used to it. After all, this was Jack's house so she had very little fear that the police might show up.

Little did she know that said boy was floating right beside her. He was invisible and couldn't be heard by anyone but himself, but still...

#33- Haunted

Ears were pricked high as the dragon of wind wondered the halls of Wuya's new castle, unacustomed to the place as of yet.

He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of guilt for leaving his friends. But he had everything he wanted now. Well, almost everything.

And the one thing he wanted from Wuya was the one thing she couldn't give him.

#34- Barbie Girl

Chase Young would never ever understand why his little redheaded mechanic liked that horrible, annoying voice that came from the little metal box he called a stereo. All it ever 'sang' about was some hormonal teenaged female and her male companion.

#35- Nothing's gonna stop us now

Dancing was probably the one thing that Jack Spicer could do without screwing up completely. Even if it was with Katnappe for the most ridiculous assignment from Chase, he was managing to do alright.

#36- Get Off of My Back

Wind that should have been at least a bit warm in thwe summer heat was, instead, freezing against Jack's skin as the Brazilian called upon his element and threw the evil genuis into the air.

"Is that all ya' got?"

"N-no!" The redhead replied, gripping tightly to the oak he had painfully crashed into.

#37- Blade Trinity

"My name is Clay Bailey. And this little hellion," The large Texan began, flicking his wrist over to a tall blonde female with a dangerous looking whip.

"Is Katnappe." Clay finnished beaming at the girl as Omi looked at her with slight puzzlement.

#38- Just Beat It

Magenta pink was not a color meant to be worn by the prince of darkness. And yet, here Chase was, his fighting gi the color of something a five year old girl would wear all because Omi had suggested he wear something a little less threatening.

#39- You Found Me

The inside of a boiler room was an extremely scary place to be. Even for the earth dragon.

But after coming down there almost every night for a week to comfort Kimiko, he had gotten quite used to it.

Walking over to the closest corner he sat beside the weeping lump of misery that the fire dragon had become after her dad's death.

"So, you found me."

"Uh-huh."

#40- Unfaithful

Sneaking around Jack's back was something that Wuya had done innumeral times before, but somehow this time it felt... wrong. A word that meant very little, yet very much in her life.

Her hair drooped as she entered into Chase Young's castle, looking back for a moment, contemplating whether or not she should do this anymore.

#41- Shinbone Alley

Dark black eyes seemed to flicker as Katnappe stared down at the little water baby, her anger more than evident as she began to roll up her sleeves, seeming more deadly by the second.

"Omi, you're making me mad."

His throat suddenly became quite dry as he began backing up into a wall.

"Huh?"

"I am a lady. And I don't like to get mad!"

"N-now, now t-take it easy Katnappe."

"Easy? I'll take it easy, I'll take you apart! And that'll be easy, you little shrimp!!"

#42- It's Your Duty

"Don't be shy. Unleash that famed appetite of yours already, Jackie-boy."

This was one thing in all his life that Jack Spicer had not expected to live. Who would? Wuya was throwing herself at him in a provocative red dress and didn't look like she had drunk anything alchoholic.

#43- Spinning around the Sun

The wind dragon stayed on top of Wuya for a few seconds, both bodies happy and comfortable in this position. But no good thing can last for long.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

The grin that spread across her face was understanding and slightly vexing as she sat up," I accept."

#44- Uptown Girls

The usually annoying blonde Katnappe was, for once rather mellow as Omi dragged her down towards the docks of Coney Island.

"Why are we here anyway?"

"We are going to board large metal tea cups and spin around until we vomit." The little water dragon answered truthfully and happily, a smile adorning his face.

"Are you on crack?" The cat lover questioned, looking at Omi nervously.

#45- Brokeback Mountain

Quiet. That's what the theme was for two young men atop a small ridge, staring at each other sadly as the sun set in the distance.

"Tell you what," The Brazilian began, his Texan friend suddenly listening carefully to his every word.

"Truth is... sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it."

#46- That's the Way it is

Wind and rain hit the Heylin witch in the face as she opened the front door to her castle, the after affects not at all pleasant.

"Do you really think it that important to find a Shen Gong Wu at this hour?"

Green eyes narrowed at the Eternal Prince of Darkness as he stood against the far wall, that all-knowing smirk on his face.

"Shut up. I'm really not in the mood today Chase."

"Since when are you ever in the mood?"

She didn't reply, simply raising her middle finger as she left.

#47- What do you Say

Red eyes opened towards the early morning light, content for about two seconds before remembering where he was.

"Jack? Oh, good. You're awake."

The redhead's ears perked as he heard the voice of an ancient warrior approach him.

#48- Ella Enchanted

"You will never kiss him again!" Wuya shouted, ordered and commanded all at once to the blonde cat lover as she moved down the stairs, Ashley's black outfit ruffling as she rolled up her sleeves, making a dash towards the Brazilian.

"Wanna bet?"

#49- Bright Eyes

Earth was the element that Wuya was born to command, and even after she turned to the Heylin side she still used it well. Water was the element that Chase Young lived and breathed as his power.

Neither elements were without flaw, and the same could be said for their commanders.

And yet, put both elements together, you either have harmony or chaos.

The latter probably worked for Wuya and Chase.

"Woman, I'm not letting you out. I have not yet forgotten what you did with Hannibal and until you behave you'll just have to find something else to do besides Wu hunting."

"Okay..." The redhead answered. Stepping over a large tiger to get to the warlord, the witch sat down next to Chase, something curious in her eyes.

"Wanna go to bed?"

#50- The Piano

"At night I dream of my piano and it's ocean grave. And sometimes of myself, floating above it."

Jack listened intently as Kimiko entrusted him with her darkest and deepest secret, her eyes not staring at him, but at the sea.

"It is a weird lullaby. And so it is... It is mine. Down there, everything is so still and silent that it lulls me to sleep. Down there where no sound have been, where no sound can be in the cold grave under the deep, deep sea."

At this point he could see tears running down her cheeks and he couldn't help but move beside her and let her cry into him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did it! I did it!! Oh, yeah baby, another fic-drabble-thing over and done with. I might very well get post-pardem after this, but it will be worth it. 


End file.
